


The Joke's on You

by Janie_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen tries to play a joke on Jack, bit silly, rated for one instance of strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke's on You

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I was scrolling through tumblr before bed when a vine inspired this, forcing me to get out of my comfy bed and turn my laptop back on so I could type this. It is now 1am and I am braindead from Grad school so any mistakes are my own fault and please bear with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any official capacity with Torchwood or the BBC.

Knowing that the Hub was no stranger to practical jokes—how else could it survive Owen if it wasn't—Gwen decided that it was time to make Jack the butt of a joke. For the entire time she'd been working there no one had managed to pull one over on him. At least not to her knowledge, which was all that mattered. Planning what she would do took a considerable amount of time, but eventually she was ready to put the plan into action. Her next night-shift couldn't come soon enough.

That evening she waited quietly at her desk until she knew Jack was asleep in the on-call room, a small dorm style setup that allowed for those on the second half of night shift to rest until their turn was up. Like all areas of the Hub, excluding the archives, there was a camera in the room monitoring it. However, Gwen didn't bother looking at the feed. If she had she would have seen something that would have shocked her; but she didn't see it and thus continued as planned.

Creeping on silent feet down the hall to the room, she giggled to herself. She was going to give Jack the scare of his life! Carefully she turned the doorknob, holding her breath as it squeaked softly. Tiptoeing the final few feet to the bunkbeds, she was finally in position. "Wake up, sleepy head!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, which is quite loud even for her.

Jack jerked awake as if he'd been shot. "Aghh," he groaned in sleepy confusion, "what's going on?" But before his newest employee was able to relish her moment of triumph, another head appeared from behind the captain.

Ianto shot up into nearly a sitting position as he grumbled, "What the fuck, mate?" He was squinting at the intrusion with one hand now resting intimately against the other man's side; the duvet folding back away from them revealing them both to be at least partially unclothed.

Gwen's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and a hand slapped quickly over her mouth muffled the shocked noises coming out of her. Without responding to either question, Gwen quickly backed out of the room and closed the door. Usually inquisitive to a fault, she quickly decided that she didn't want to know what was going on between Jack and their young support officer (though she could take a pretty good guess) and that she would never speak of the event again. Luckily the couple seemed to be on the same wavelength as neither mentioned it to her afterwards, even if she was presented with a tepid cup of coffee the next morning.

No, she decided, playing jokes on her boss just wasn't as fun as she'd hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Leave a review, I hope you enjoyed my late night musings!
> 
> The vine that inspired this can be found here: www.vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ


End file.
